


Abduct

by Paranoia_shoujo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia_shoujo/pseuds/Paranoia_shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is back at Hogwarts and the Lestrange brother have been sighted near the school. But with all the aurors and Harry and Ron, she's safe...right? Crappy summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduct

An eerie silence enveloped the Hogwarts library. Hermione Granger, sole member of the Golden trio to come back to Hogwarts, was unsurprised to see her favored library empty of life. Even the school itself was not filled to its usual capacity of students for though the repairs and renovations may have already been finished, many were still wary to leave their houses after Voldemort's defeat. There may have been parties and celebrations on the streets but everyone knew that a number of His followers were still unaccounted for. It was one of the reasons why they were drafted as Aurors immediately after the war, although only Harry actually continued to pursue it as a career with Ron helping George and her back at Hogwarts.

A sigh left her lips as she made her way to the Restricted Section, recalling her promise to Harry to assist him in finding other ways to track down the said wayward deatheaters, most notably the Lestrange brothers, as some like Rookwood and Dolohov were already behind bars after the help of the self-serving Malfoys. Pulling out a couple of books from the shelf, she walked towards the nearest study table and sat down preparing for another all-nighter. Shrugging of the uncomfortable feeling of being watched which was highly impossible as Hogwarts was literally crawling with Aurors, she cracked open a tome and started reading.

A few feet away from her, hidden by the pillars and bookshelves stood two shadows. They were about to make their move when a shout interrupted the silence. "HERMIONE!" The boy-who-lived-to-be-a-thorn called out to the focused witch.

Blinking in surprise, she accepted his hug with a smile "Harry! Oh, I missed you guys! Where's Ron? Is he also here? What are you doing here?"

With a bark of laughter and a flash of red, Hermione found herself flung about by a pair of long and strong arms. "RON! Put me down, you brute!" She exclaimed, beating and kicking him with her arms and legs.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. Is that how you show you miss us cause if it is... I don't like it, nope, don't like it at all."

After being placed back to the solid ground, she tackled the two with a Hermi-hug before pulling herself back and repeating her last question. "What are you doing here?"

Sharing a look, the duo lead her back to the table to explain. "The Lestrange brothers have been sighted near Hogwarts. I just got the memo early today and flooed Ron so we could take you back to Headquarters."

"Harry... are you sure? There have been lots of sightings and most of them were hoaxes."

"I don't care, your our Hermione, and we won't let them get you hurt. Never again, Dolohov has done it before... Bellatrix too... we won't allow it to happen again." Ron insisted, his blue eyes shining with determination, as Harry held her hands and looked back at her with his version of puppy eyes that never failed to make her agree to anything.

"Fine. I'll just return these books and we'll go, ok?" She smiled when they nodded their agreement. Standing up with her books and jogging to the bookshelves where she pulled them out of. She was deep in her concentration that she barely noticed the dark shadows that appeared behind her. Thinking it was only her friends, without even glancing at them - she passed her load of books to be held as she organized the books on the shelf to her satisfaction. Near finishing, she felt the smaller shadow move slightly to her side, as she turned to face the taller one which she presumed was Ron. A gasp left her lips before a hand grabbed her mouth to silence her.

"Hello little Mudblood."


End file.
